gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Matches Malone
(as Patrick Malone) |actor=Danny Schoch (in disguise) Michael Bowen (undisguised) }} Patrick Malone, also known as Matches Malone, was a criminal in Gotham City who Bruce Wayne suspected as the man who killed his parents. History Patrick Malone is a criminal in Gotham City who had committed his first murder at the age of 15. He is suspected of at least 6 others. While the Waynes were leaving a movie, a masked Malone murdered them after taking Thomas' wallet and Martha's pearl necklace; however, he left Bruce alive. This murder was witnessed by Selina Kyle, although she later retracted her statement to James Gordon that she'd seen the killer's actual face after an assassin was sent to kill her by an unknown party. Malone's name is partially given up by Silver St. Cloud as the killer of Thomas and Martha Wayne, although she only gives his name as "M. Malone" when under the pressure of Tom. Bruce's butler Alfred Pennyworth does some research and finds the information he needs on Malone. Bruce Wayne and Alfred then go into Gotham searching for Malone. After Alfred gets a tip-off from Terrence "Cupcake" Shaw and collapses after the fight, Bruce arrives at Jeri's club to get the address for where Matches Malone is living. Jeri tells Bruce that Matches lives in a large building on Grand Street between 9th and 10th in Apartment 9B. Thanks to Jeri providing a diversion to keep Jim Gordon from intervening, Bruce heads to the large building on Grand Street. Arriving at Patrick's apartment, Bruce knocks on the door of Apartment 9B where he meets Patrick claiming that he wants to hire him to kill someone. When Bruce inquires about Malone's proficiency in killing, Patrick states that he's killed several people in just about every way you can kill someone, be they rich, poor, guilty, or innocent. He also states that he doesn't kill babies. Bruce then introduces himself to Patrick and claims that he was the one who killed his parents, brandishing the gun he brought with him and aiming it at Patrick. Patrick doesn't remember the murder of the Waynes at first, at last remembering the murder when Bruce mentions Martha's necklace. At this point, Patrick starts calling Bruce 'son,' which Bruce takes issue with. Patrick justifies it by stating that he made Bruce into who he is, saying he might as well call him son. Bruce then asks him who hired him to kill his parents, to which Malone replies that maybe no one did, but if someone did, Bruce would never know their name. As Bruce prepares to kill Patrick, Patrick proposes a toast to his 'son,' saying his death has been a long time coming. He even instructs Bruce where to aim. However, Bruce backs down. Patrick demands that Bruce end his life, saying he's a monster and that he needs to die. He also states that he's tired with his life, of doing wrong and going unpunished. Bruce decides to spare Patrick, stating that he wishes he were a monster. However, he is just a man. Bruce then takes his leave. Using the gun that Bruce left behind, Patrick committed suicide by the time Jim Gordon caught up with Bruce. Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * * * Trivia * Matches Malone was a New Jersey gangster and arsonist whose identity was taken by Batman after his death where Batman uses it to infiltrate Gotham City's criminal underworld. His first appearance in the comics was Detective Comics #242 in 1972. * In the DC Comics Universe Joe Chill is responsible for the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. Gallery * Patrick Malone/Gallery References Category:Characters from the comics Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters